Paging Dr Chang
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is a AU story of how Tina met Mike. It takes place after high school and something major happening to Tina's life. This story is all about Tike but will feature most of the other Glee member too!
1. Chapter 1

Tina and Artie were high school sweethearts. They had started dating their sophomore year and had been on and off up until graduation. They both wanted to be performers after school and decided they were going to head to New York and not waste time with college. Once they had gotten up there and settled down, they started to look for work right away but they quickly found out that there were hundreds of others that had the same dreams.

Two years later, Artie discovered he was a better dancer than singer so he stuck with dancing jobs. He had been bouncing between shows for the last year but was able to get income coming in at a steady pace. Tina, however, wasn't so lucky. She was good at dancing and performing but not great at either but she did find her calling by being a dance teacher for children at one of New York's dance academies. Tina was also attending some classes at a college nearby to get a teaching degree.

One day Artie was running back to the apartment to find Tina sitting on the couch working on homework. "Hey I have amazing news! I just saw my agent and signed up for an 18 month tour!" Artie said as he stood at the edge of the couch. Tina jumped up and ran across the couch to reach him and give him a hug. "That is amazing! I am so proud of you! When does the tour start?" Tina asked as they started to calm down. "Well the tour doesn't start for a month but I will be leaving for California next week to start rehearsals." "Wow, California is far away." Tina said as her happiness started to fade. "Well 18 months isn't that long and we will still be able to talk over the phone. This is your dream and I couldn't be happier for you." Tina said as Artie gave her one last hug before she went back to homework.

The morning of next Saturday arrived and Artie was packing up the last of his stuff. He had packed everything of his up to take with him. Tina had thought this was strange at first but then realized that he probably wanted all of his things with him while he was on the road. Artie had brought his last suitcase into the living room where Tina was waiting for him. "Are you about ready to go? I called the cab company and told them we were going to need a van. It should be downstairs by now and we will have to make a few trips to get everything downstairs." Tina said as she was looking for her phone that was in her purse. "Tina, I need to talk to you." Artie said trying to get her attention. "Sure go ahead as long as you walk and talk." She answered walking over to get one of his bags. Artie moved the bag away from her to catch her attention. "I've been thinking a lot about everything this last week. This is my dream job and not giving it everything would be completely stupid. At the same time I know that I would be worried about you and we would end up fighting because of the distance. Tina I think we need to have one last break up. This is the best way. We just need to have a clean cut and move on with our lives." Artie finished as Tina started to cry. "You are breaking up with me? Did you plan this all along?" She asked in between tears. "Yes, I knew we weren't going to be able to stay together and plus I won't be able to enjoy this experience if we are still together. I'm so sorry Tina but I have to do this. I will always love you but I can't be with you." Artie said as he grabbed the entire luggage and wheeled it out into the hallway. "Good bye Tina" He said as he closed the door behind him. As soon as the door way closed, Tina collapsed to the floor crying.

Tina called her best friend and co-worker Brittany the next day and told her what had happened. The two girls spent the entire day eating ice cream and talking about how much guys suck. "I'm going to have to look for a new place. There is no way I will be able to stay here on my own." Tina said as she took another bite of chunky monkey. "Well I could move in here with you. It would be nice to have more than three rooms." Brittany said and it was decided that she would move in next week.

A month after Artie left, Tina woke up to the feeling that her stomach was being turned inside out. She ran to the bathroom and spent the rest of the morning there. When she finally came staggering out, Brittany had gotten her some sprite and crackers. "Did you catch the flu from one of the kids?" Brittany asked as she was making Tina some soup. "I don't think so but I don't know what else it could be." Tina said as she sat up so Brittany could sit down on the couch. "I don't know unless you're pregnant" Brittany said jokingly as Tina started to laugh until she realized she was over a week late. The color dropped from her face then as Brittany looked up and saw her expression. "I uh will go down to the store and buy a pregnancy test" Brittany said as she put her shoes on and headed out of the apartment.

Eight and a half months later, Tina gave birth to David Xavier Cohen-Chang or Dax for short on February 12. Brittany was in the delivery room with her and Tina's mom. Her parents had flown in from Ohio for the birth and stayed for a week to help out. When Dax was two weeks old, Tina took him to the pediatrician the OB had suggested. Tina was nervous that the doctor was going to take one look at him and yell at her for doing something wrong. Brittany had come along for moral support and she wanted to play with the other kids in the waiting room. The nurse had brought them back to the exam room and told them to wait for Dr. Chang. Tina was playing peek a boo with Dax when the doctor had walked in. He had his face down reading the chart but Tina could still see that he was completely gorgeous. She was pretty sure that her mouth was hanging open. "Good morning my name is Dr. Chang and it looks like we are just doing a check up on David." He had said finally looking up.

Mike had to stop for a second when he finally looked up and saw a small Asian girl sitting in one of the chairs holding a tiny baby that already looked like her. She was absolutely beautiful and the crazy blue highlights made her that much more pretty. "We actually call him Dax" she said answering his statement. "Uh ok sorry, would you go ahead and put Dax on the table here so we can take a look at him." Mike had told her as he went to stand by the table at the same time that Tina walked over to it causing them to nervously bump into each other. "Oh sorry" Tina said. "No it was my fault" Mike replied. "Uh I think I'm going to go back out into the waiting room to play with the toys again." Brittany said as she started to feel uncomfortable and headed for the door.

Mike had been checking everything on Dax wanting to do a thorough examination. "He looks great. He does have some long legs though." Tina laughed a little, "Yeah his father is a pretty tall guy" "That will come in handy when Dax starts crawling and walking" Mike said as he was trying to look inside his ears now. "Oh no his father isn't around. It is just the two of us and my best friend Brittany." Tina said. Mike suddenly had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry it wasn't my business." "'No really, it is ok. We are doing just fine without him" Tina said smiling down at Dax. "Are there been any problems that you are worried about?" Mike asked as he put the little shirt back on Dax. "No I think we are ok. I read most of the baby books and know when to panic and when not to panic. The only thing that concerns me sometimes is that he isn't getting enough milk. It's hard to know when it doesn't come out of a bottle and you know for sure." Tina said as she picks Dax up off the table. Mike chuckled a little bit, "That is a common worry but he looks great. He looks healthy and his lungs sound great. I think he is getting plenty." Mike said as he couldn't help but look down at her chest.

Tina swore she saw his eyes look at her breasts while they were talking about breast feeding. She couldn't help but be flattered though because he was the hottest guy she had ever met by far. "I want to see him back in about three weeks for another check up and his first round of shots. Just take this form to the front counter and they will schedule an appointment." Mike said as he handed it to her. "Thank you very much Dr. Chang. We will see you in a few weeks." Tina answered as she started to walk out. "Call me Mike" He yelled as she opened the door. "Bye Mike" she said "Bye Tina"

Brittany was standing in the hallway talking to the nurse when Tina came walking out of the door. "Hey did everything go ok with Dax?" Tina smiled as she handed him to Brittany, "Yep he is just fine. We have to come back in a few weeks for a checkup though." Tina said as she reached the counter. Brittany had put Dax back into the stroller when Tina had walked up next to them, "So are you going to wear something hot or revealing for the next appointment?" Brittany asked as she saw Tina start to blush. "What are you talking about? It is a doctor's office not a bar." Tina shrieked back. "Oh please, there was a reason I left the room. You were both staring at each other as if you couldn't wait to rip the clothes off." Brittany said as they left the building and started down the street. "It was really that obvious?" Brittany laughed. "Yes and not just because I know you so well."

Three weeks later, Tina found herself sitting in the doctor's office again with Dax, Brittany was waiting at home for the update. Her and Brittany had picked out her outfit early this morning, she was going with the "just came from yoga" look. Brittany had approved the skin tight wardrobe and finally let them leave. The nurse was getting some vitals when she turned her attention to Tina. "Could you give this to your friend who was with you last time?" She asked handing Tina a small piece of paper. "Yeah sure" Tina took it and read it as she put it in her purse. The paper had the name Santana Lopez and her number. Not wanting to think too much into it, she turned back to Dax and picked him back up when Santana was done.

After waiting about five minutes, Mike finally walked in to see them. "Hey how are you guys doing today?" he said walking over to lay the chart down and pick up Dax from Tina. She had to remind herself to answer him and to stop drooling. "Busy but good" Tina answered as she stood next to Mike again on the side of the table. "Well im sure the crying all night doesn't help." Mike said as he started to check Dax all over. "Actually he sleeps really well for a new born. It's more of the fact that I have school, work, and yoga all at the same time." She said pointing to her outfit when she said yoga. Tina saw him look at her body for sure this time when she did; making a metal reminder to thank Brittany for that suggestion. "Well at least it is Friday. Do you have any big plans with your family this weekend?" Mike laughed softly, "Was that your way of casually asking if I have a wife or kids?" He asked turning to look at her over his shoulder to see her blush. Turning his attention back to Dax,"No, I don't have any big plans and no I'm not married or have children. I Figured I would wait until after school for that part of life." "Oh well that is a smart choice." Tina said trying to contain her excitement. "Ok he looks great but I need to give him a shot now. So go ahead and hold him while you sit on the table and I will give it to him." Mike said as he helps her onto the table and handed her Dax. He stuck the little boy in the leg with the needle and he instantly began to cry. Mike put the needle away and turned to see Tina trying to soothe him while she herself had tears in her eyes. Walking back towards her, Mike sat next to her on the table and put his arm around her shoulder. "I know the first shot is always the hardest. It will get easier I promise." Mike said as Dax calmed down and started to fall asleep with his pacifier in his mouth. "I hope so because that was awful." Tina said with a harsh voice but did like the fact that the crazy hot doctor had his arm wrapped around her.

They had been sitting there for another minute when Santana burst through the door. "Oh sorry" She said taking in the scene in front of her. "I was just going to let you know the Hudson triplets are here." Santana had a smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. Tina wiped her eyes off with the back of her free hand as Mike jumped off the table. "Well I guess I better get going since he is asleep now. It is just me and him tonight so I can give him plenty of snuggles and kisses to make it better." Tina said as she kissed Dax's forehead and strapped him back into the car seat at the other end of the table. "Well if you want I could stop by later to make sure he isn't running a fever or having an allergic reaction to the shot." Mike said shrugging his shoulders as Tina turned to look at him. "That would be great. I would hate for something to be wrong and you are not there. I think 7 would be a great time for you to stop by and check on him." Tina said as she playfully steps closer to Mike. "Sounds good, I will bring the pizza" Mike said as he took a deep breath because of how close Tina now was. "We will see you then." She said picking up the car seat and diaper bag and headed for the door. Mike held the door open for her and watched her head to the front desk. Tina knew he would be watching and added a little wiggle in her step.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story. I have been wanting to write it for awhile and decided to finally start on it. Please let me know what you think so far! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Tina and Brittany were pushing Dax in his stroller while heading to work. They had a small daycare downstairs at the dance academy, so Tina left Dax there during her classes. Tina had a small class before her sort of date tonight. "I doubt it can be considered a date. It's going to be at our department and Dax will be there the entire time." Tina said. "Doctors don't make this kind of house calls. Either way though, I brought my stuff with me to work and am going out with a friend tonight. So you literally have the entire place to yourself tonight as long as you tell me just how amazing his body is tomorrow." Brittany replied. "I'm not sleeping with him tonight. One it will be awkward with Dax there and two I have only been with one guy ever. So I plan on taking this slow whether he likes it or not." Tina said trying to sound stern as they made it to the academy.

Brittany had helped her pick out an outfit before they left for work but Tina was now starting to question if it was the right choice. It was a skin tight black halter top with a small silver skirt. Tina couldn't help but picture this outfit being worn in a club and not for a at home date. So she decided to wear the top but wear a pair of jeans instead of the flashy shirt. Figuring it would be silly to wear shoes in her apartment, she painted her finger and toe nails crimson just in time for Dax to wake up from his nap. She had just finished burping him when there was a knock on the door. She pulled Dax up into her arms and headed for the door. Pulling it open, she saw Mike standing there in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt that was too tight so she saw all of his muscles holding a pizza. After a brief second of staring she remembered to speak. "Hey come on in. You can put the pizza on the counter in the kitchen." She said as Mike walked in and headed for the kitchen. "You have a great place here" Mike said looking around. "Thanks, Brittany and I had redecorated when she moved in last year and we think it is pretty perfect." Tina said as she followed Mike into the kitchen. "Here if you want to hold Dax for a second, I will get some plates out. He just ate and will throw it all back up if he lies down too quickly." Tina said handing Dax to Mike. "Hey buddy, are you feeling better? I know mean old Dr. Mike had to stick that stupid needle in your leg today. I'm so sorry but you seem to be doing better." Mike said trying to baby talk. Tina started to laugh as she dished out the pizza, "Do you always talk to your patients like that?" "Nope only the completely adorable ones" Mike said as he went to put Dax in the baby rocker next to the couch. He walked back into the kitchen just in time to get his plate and drink from Tina following her and sat on the floor in the living room using the coffee table as a kitchen table. "So I have to ask, do you always make dates with your patient's moms?" Tina asked jokingly as she took a bite. "Uh no, you are the first one. All of the other moms are married or too stuck up for me. Plus you are the hottest by far out of all of them." Mike said laughingly. "Wow we just started to eat and you are already pulling out the moves." Tina said laughing herself now. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Mike said wagging his eyebrows. "Mike, I really, really like you which I know is pretty crazy since we don't really know each other. But I have only been with one guy my entire life. The last first date I had was almost 7 years ago and I am more than a little nervous about tonight. Is it too much trouble to ask you to go a little slower than normal tonight?" Tina asked shyly hoping he wouldn't run out of the apartment. Mike just looked at her with a serious look on his face that she couldn't read. "I like you a lot too Tina. This isn't just a casual thing for me and agrees that we should taking things a little slow. I haven't had a girlfriend since high school because of my crazy schooling but I really want this to be heading that direction. So take it as slow as you want." Mike said taking another bite of pizza as Tina started to smile from ear to ear. "However, I do plan on at least getting a kiss tonight" Tina just giggled, "Sounds like a plan to me"

After Mike and Tina had spent about 30 minutes playing with Dax on the floor, he started to get tired so Tina got him to sleep and laid him in his crib in her room and walked back into the living room. "He really is a great baby" Mike told her as she sat back down on the couch next to him. "Thanks, I think he is pretty special. A surprise but wouldn't have changed it." Tina said lovingly. "May I ask what happened to his father?" Mike asked quietly. Tina sighed but then soon started. "Artie and I went to high school together back in Ohio. We both had dreamer of moving up here and becoming performers just like hundreds of other people in the world. I wasn't talented enough to make it but he was and has performed with some of the best here in New York. About a year ago he came home to tell me he got a contract to go on an 18 month tour but it was going to be based out of California. I thought we would just keep up a long distance relationship but he wanted to enjoy this experience completely free. We cut ties with each other then and that is when Brittany moved in here. I did send him an email telling him I was pregnant a few months later and then one when Dax was born but only got a reply after the last email. He said that the baby was beautiful and that I would be a great mom but he can't be a dad. He told me that I should find someone to love the both of us and be happy with him." Tina said with a tear coming to her eyes. Mike wiped the tear away and pulled Tina into a hug. "I'm sorry I asked Tina" Mike said feeling guilty now. "No don't worry about it. He is the one who should be upset. He is missing Dax who is the greatest baby alive." Tina said laughing causing Mike to join her. They decided to watch a movie then and snuggled deeper on the couch. Tina couldn't help but be amazed at how hard his chest was and how toned. She could feel each separate peck up against her back. Turning her head so she could look up at him as he looked down at her and smiled, "You work out a lot don't you?" she asked. Mike just laughed, "Yeah when I can but the whole doctor thing keeps me pretty busy." Tina sat up then, "You should try yoga. I still go to classes but that is only because Brittany doesn't like to go by herself but I have put enough hours into it that I could be a teacher if I wanted. Plus you can do it all at home." Tina told him pulling her arm up so she could show him her own muscles. "Well how about you give me a small lesson real quick and I will let you know if it will work out." Mike said and Tina smiled and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the empty space between the living room and dining room.

They had been working on many different yoga moves for awhile now and Mike was starting to sweat. "Ok we will try one last pose and will be done for tonight" Tina said laughing at how Mike was panting a little. "This pose requires you to stand with your body facing me, your hands up in the air, and feet out like so." Tina said as she got into the pose herself. She looked over and saw Mike struggling with the footing. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took his shirt off just as Tina started to walk over to him. She had to stop and just stare at his chest; it was just as perfect as she thought it would be. Mike noticed her staring and started to laugh a little, "Like what you see?" Mike asked catching his breath. "You have no idea" Tina said as she jumped into his arms throwing her own around his neck and bringing her lips up to his.

Mike didn't bother arguing as Tina was completely wrapped around him. He put his hand securely under her butt and took a few weak steps forward until he reached the wall and pressed her up against it. Tina was running her hands up and down his chest and it was making little moans escape from his throat. Tina just started to move her hands to the tie around her neck when Dax started to cry. They both stopped what they were doing and took a few deep breaths. Mike put Tina down and she walked weakly into her bedroom. It took Mike a minute to calm down and even went to thinking of some weird medical things before he walked in to the bedroom to see a now happier Dax getting his diaper changed. "How many times did he spray you in the face when he was first born?" Mike asked with a slight laugh. "About 4 or 5 at least, it wasn't at all what I had expected." Tina answered as she picked Dax up and carried him into the living room pulling Mike with her. She put Dax into the baby rocker again and turned the speed on low to rock Dax back to sleep. "I guess this would be a good time to finish the movie?" Tina asked as she snuggled back against Mike and turned the TV on.

Mike woke up to the faint sound of a baby crying and it took him a minute to realize that it really was a crying baby. After opening his eyes all the way, he realized that he was lying on Tina's couch with Tina in between him and the back of it. Trying to gently get up without waking her up, he went and picked Dax up to calm him down. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle that Tina had pumped sometime before. Sitting on the other end of the couch he began to feed Dax. "You really are a cute baby and your mom is pretty cute too. I think I'm really starting to fall for her but don't tell her just yet, we don't want to scare her away. Who knows maybe I will be the guy your real daddy told your mom to find." Mike said baby talking again to Dax. Once everything in the bottle was empty, Mike lifted Dax up and started to burp him. Tina finally woke up just after Mike got Dax to burp and just smiled at the picture before her, her hopefully hot boyfriend was sitting on her couch taking care of her son so she could get a few more minutes of sleep. "Hey guys, how are you this morning?" Tina asked sitting up and smiling at Dax. "Well we are changed, feed, and burped, so I'd say we are pretty good." Mike said happily. "What you didn't think to feed Dax while you were at it?" Tina said laughing as she stood up to make some coffee. Mike laid Dax in the rocker and got up to follow Tina. "Oh you think you are so funny" he said wrapping his arms around her gently kissing her neck. "I'm very funny, stick around and you will find out" She said evilly escaping his hold and walking over to the fridge. "Do you want some breakfast? I can make you some eggs because I'm pretty sure you don't want oatmeal." Tina asked. "Why on earth would you choose to eat oatmeal over eggs?" Mike asked making a sour face. "I'm allergic to eggs." Tina said pulling them out of the fridge for Mike. "Yeah that would suck. Sorry about that, I can eat oatmeal too." Mike said as they heard Dax start to cry a little. Tina walked over to him and saw that he was lying down in the rocker. "Oh no you laid him down. He always spits up if he lays down right after he eats." Tina said cleaning the spit up from Dax as Mike felt like an idiot for not remembering. "I'm so sorry Tina" "Don't worry about it, I forget too sometimes." That got Mike's medical training going, "You know he might have acid reflux. Try putting some of the Mylox in his formula and it should help." Mike said rubbing Dax's cheek with the back of his finger. "Why thank you for the tip Dr. Chang. How should I pay you for the house call?" Tina asked trying to be flirty. "I can think of a few ways but the one that really comes to mind is breakfast." Mike said causing Tina to burst out laughing. She handed Dax to Mike and went back into the kitchen.

After breakfast and playing around with Tina and Dax a little bit more mike decided it was probably time for him to head home. "This was by far the best first date ever." Mike said after he put his shoes back on and started to head to the door. "I was thinking that maybe next Saturday I could take you out on a date. Just you and me to a nice restaurant and maybe a show afterwards" Mike asked. Tina was beaming, "I would love that!" Mike smiled and kissed her one last time. "I will see you then" Mike said before he walked out the door.

Tina was sitting on the couch drinking some coffee Thursday morning when her phone went off. Opening it up, she saw a text from Mike. She smiled to herself as she read it.

**Is it Saturday yet?**

_Not quite. Almost though_

**I really don't want to work today. I would much rather come by your place and spend the day with you two**

_We would like that too. I'm really starting to miss you, five days is too long for me not to see you_

**Just two more days and you will see me so much you will be tried of me**

_I would never_

**Haha I have to go see some patients now. Two more days and counting…**

Tina got a crazy idea then and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

Walking right up to the counter with Dax in the stroller, Tina stood there waiting until the receptionist acknowledged her. "How may I help you? Which doctor are you here to see?" She asked looking run down. "I am actually here to see Dr. Chang but I don't have an appointment scheduled. I just came by to say hello." Tina answered thinking the lady would let her right in. "Uh that is not how a doctor's office works. You don't get to just walk in here whenever you want and say that you want to just say hello to the doctors. They are very busy and don't have time for that." Tina looked embarrassed and started to apologize. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just thought I would be able to…" Santana had walked around the corner then and saw her. "Tina what are you doing here? I didn't think Dax had an appointment today." She said looking down at her list. "No he doesn't. I just thought we would come by and say hi to Mike but I didn't realize that wouldn't be ok." Tina said looking sorry down towards the lady still sitting in the chair in front of Santana. "Of course it is ok. I will meet you at the door and let you in." Santana said starting to walk away. "You can't do that new girl." The lady told Santana sternly as she turned around in her chair. "Listen Marge that is one of Dr. Chang's closest friends and her kid. Now if you want to be the one to tell my doctor that you turned her away, then be my guest but if you don't want to going to get you fired then I would step back." Santana said before she opened the door and showed Tina to Mike's office. "Thank you so much for that. I really didn't want to cause any trouble." Tina said walking into the office. "It is really no big deal; I've been looking for a reason to snap back at her. I'll tell Mike to stop by his office before heading to the café for lunch." Santana said as she closed the door. Tina quickly fixed her hair and made sure her makeup was ok in the small mirror before she heard the door opening and Mike's voice. "Santana, could you call downstairs and ask… never mind" Mike saw Tina leaning against his desk and saw Dax wide awake and kicking in his car seat. "Hey this is a great surprise! What are you guys doing here?" Mike asked before he wrapped Tina up in a hug and gave her a kiss. "I thought maybe you would like some company for lunch today" Tina said bending over and pulling a cooler from the stroller. "I made some turkey wraps and brought chips." Mike was smiling like crazy at the thought. "It sounds perfect" Mike said as the both sat down and started to eat.

"You seriously made this day perfect by coming in to see me today." Mike said to Dax as he was holding him for a bit before they had to leave. "Yeah his mommy just couldn't take not seeing her boyfriend any longer." Tina said while she was cleaning up and realized what she had just said. She didn't want to have to back track but didn't want to freak him out either. "Well, Dr. Mike couldn't take not seeing his girlfriend any longer either." Mike said baby talking again to Dax. Tina stood up then and turned around to see Mike smiling back at her. "I guess we better go" Tina said as she took Dax back and strapped him into his seat. Mike was standing right behind her, so when she stood back up and turned around she was standing right up against him. "I can't wait to see you on Saturday girlfriend" "Me either boyfriend" Tina barely got out before Mike pressed his lips down to hers with a kiss that almost made her knees go weak. "Mike you have two patients waiting… Really guys? Lock the door or put a sock on it at least." Santana said walking in on them. "Thank you Tana. I will see you in two days." Mike said as he helped Tina out the door and to the front of the office. "Your receptionist almost didn't let me back here. Santana had to save me" Tina said as they were reaching the front counter. "Marge, this is Tina, if she ever shows up wanting to see me; you let her back to my office no questions ask." Mike told her as she just looked back slightly beaten down. "Yes Dr. Chang" She replied and went back to her work. "Thank you" He said before turning back to Tina. "See you on Saturday"

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! What did you guys think of this chapter? I think this might be my best/favorite story of mine yet! Please leave your feedbacks. Good or bad, I would love to hear them! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

By 5pm on Saturday, Brittany and I had all of our clothes scattered around by bed with Dax lying in the middle just smiling and kicking his legs. We had already been working on this for two hours but we still couldn't come to an agreement. Brittany insisted I wear something flashy and bright but I wanted to wear one of my nicer dresses which were simple and black. "That is seriously what you are going to wear?" I spun around in front of my mirror and loved how I looked in the straight dress that stopped right above my knees and a pair of black boots to go with it. "Perfect now on to makeup" I shouted as I ran into the bathroom.

I heard Mike knocking on the door right at 7 as I had just finished putting on the last of my makeup. Running out of the bathroom I saw Brittney standing by the couch holding Dax. "I will see you later tonight. Be good for Aunt Brittany." Dax started to smile at me again and went to open the door to let Mike in. "Hey Mike, let me just grab my coat and we can head out." Mike walked in and took Dax from Brittany, "Hey Buddy is it ok that I take your mommy on a date tonight?" Dax started giggling. "Don't let it go to your head, he smiles at anybody who talks to him." I told him laughing as I walked back into the room. Mike handed Dax back to Brittany and headed back to the door. "Have fun tonight but not too much fun" Brittany told us as I closed the door just in time to see her wink at me.

"I will have your drinks right out." The waitress told us as she walked away from the table leaving Mike and I just sitting there. "So tell me about yourself. Where are you from? Siblings? College?" I asked him. "Well I am from Chicago and my parents still live there. My birthday is July 7th. My mom Julia is a surgeon and my dad Mike Sr. is a top lawyer there. I have two sisters that are older. Kate is a lawyer in Washington D.C. with her husband and two kids and Jen is a cardiologist here in New York and got engaged over last Christmas. James is a professor over at NYU. I'm supposed to see them in about a month for some "family time". After I graduated high school, I went to Stanford for medicine and decided to go into pediatrics. I haven't ever been a serious relationship that meant anything to me except the one I am in with you now. Now how about you?" Mike finished as I sat up and put my arms on the table to sit closer to him. "Well I was born in Korea and put up for adoption as soon as I was born. My parents had been trying for years to have a child but never could. My birthday is June 10th. I lived in Lima, Ohio until I moved up here. I am an only child and my dad Kyle owns a construction company and my mom Michelle is a decorator. I would have loved to be on Broadway at one time but now I want to teach music. I will be graduating from school this coming up December and will be that much closer to my goal." I finished just as our food came.

After dinner we took a walk around Central Park with some frozen yogurt. "So did you love Artie?" I took a deep breath before I answered. "I thought I did at the time but now realize I was wrong. We had broke up and got back together so many times that I figured that was how it was suppose to be when we moved here. Then Dax came along and for the first time I truly knew what being in love felt like. Artie was just a point in my life and I don't regret being with him and actually want to thank him. If I wasn't for him I would never have came here, had Dax, or met you." I told Mike standing in front of him looking in his eyes. "I am really falling for you Mike." "I am too Tina" He told me before he bent down to kiss me.

Mike had walked me back to my apartment after our walk around the park. "I had a really great time with you tonight. I am kind of hoping you will make another surprise visit to see me at work this week." I smiled up at him, "I think we could manage that. I wouldn't want to disappoint my boyfriend." Leaning in to give him one last kiss, "I will see you later Mike" "Goodnight Tina"

It had been a month since my first night out date with Tina and things had been going great since then. I was heading over to her apartment tonight for a night in with her and Dax. The idea of spending the night with them immediately brought a smile to my face. It was hard to not think of myself just heading home after a long day of work to see my family. I never would have thought that just over a month of being with Tina would have me already falling in love with her. Never before had I ever been in love with anyone and it was almost enough to make me panic; what was I suppose to do now? This was all new to me and it scared me at the same that it was amazing. I know most people would have freaked out about dating a girl with a baby but I love Dax just as much as I love his mom. He was an absolute joy to be around.

I had just made it to her apartment with the Mexican food when I saw Brittany heading out. "Hey Mike, how's it going? I'm just going to the club with the Santana. I will see you tomorrow." Mike looked at her confused, "I'm not staying the night. Tina isn't ready for that step yet." Brittany just laughed, "She wants to the only thing standing in her way is the fact that the only guy she has ever been with left her high and dry. Tina is scared of being left alone. Oh well see you later." Brittany said as she started to skip away. I knocked on the door and Tina answered with her hair in a ponytail mess holding a crying Dax. "Hey Mike sorry I'm such a mess. I just got back from work an hour ago and haven't been able to take a shower yet and I can't get Dax to stop crying." She was almost in tears as I walked into the apartment and set the food down on the coffee table and walked over to her. "Hey, hey it is ok. I will take Mr. Dax and play out here with him while you go and take a much needed shower and relax a little." I told her as I held my arms out to take Dax. "Hey buddy, let's check your pants and then see if you are hungry while mommy has some calming time." I told Dax as we walked into Tina's room to the changing table.

I had changed him and feed him before we settled down on the couch. He was lying in front of me kicking and laughing at the silly faces I was making when Tina came walking out of the bathroom. "What are you boys doing out here?" She asked coming to sit on the couch next to us in her bath robe. "We are just playing around so he stays happy and will eventually fall asleep." "Sounds good to me" She said as she got back up to get the food out for supper. We ate joking around and talking about what had been going on all week in our lives when Dax finally feel asleep in his swing. "You were a complete life saver tonight Mike. I really don't know how to thank you." She said scooting closer to me and giving me a hug as I kissed the top of her head. "Oh I have an idea, how would you like to come with me to see my sister and her fiancé on Sunday afternoon?" She sat up and stared at me in shock. "You want me to meet some of your family?" Smiling back at her, "Of course I do, I have already told my parents and sisters about you" "I would love to have lunch with them. I will have to find out if Brittany would be able to babysit for me." I realized then that she didn't quite understand everything I was asking. "No Tina, they all know about Dax too and can't wait to meet him either." She was absolutely glowing then as she gave him a deep kiss as she climbed up to straddle his lap. "You are truly amazing Mike Chang. We would love to join you on Sunday." She started kissing me again.

After a few minutes, I had to pull back from the kiss. "I'm sorry babe but I got take a breather." I told her trying to catch my breath and calm down a bit. She now had a sad and pouty face that looked absolutely adorable, "I was actually hoping we could have some fun tonight Dr. Mike. How would you like to stay here tonight?" I was completely surprised by the question but before I could answer she started to untie her robe and it fell down around her waist at the same time that she started to unbutton my shirt. My head finally caught up to the moment and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist as I carried her into the bedroom.

I gently laid her down on the bed and kicked off my pants before I climbed on top of her. As we were stumbling into the bedroom, I had thrown off the robe and she had unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off completely. I began to kiss from her ear all the way down to her breasts and starting licking the nipples. Her breath started to hitch then and a few small moans escaped her lips and it just drove me to want to go farther. I looked up into her eyes before I continued, "T, are you sure this is ok? I don't want to rush you." She sat up and pulled my boxers down and grabbed me which caused me to start taking deep breaths and pretty much fall onto the bed as she climbed on top on me. "I am more than ready Mike." She said as she wrapped her mouth around me causing me to dig my fingers into the mattress. After a minute or so, she sat back up and I took my chance then and flipped her so she was lying on her back again and I was on top. "Are you ready?" I asked as she just nodded. I bent over and pulled a condom out of my wallet and put in on quickly before gently pushed inside of her. It took me a minute to get over the fact of how amazing she felt. I started to move quicker and quicker as she started screaming in pleasure calling my name out a few times before I felt her walls tighten around me and felt her go limp under me. I couldn't control myself after that and soon found myself pushing myself as deep as I could go in her while let go and then gently fell on top of her. "That was amazing babe" She said as she ran her hands through my hair. "Yeah it was babe" I told her before I got rid of the condom and climbed under the covers with her. She snuggled into my arms as we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to her gently snoring into my chest. The smile that came across my face then had never been there before. In that moment with her hair in a thousand different directions with a faint trace a sweat on her lying in my arms, I knew that I was completely in love with her and that it would be like a knife in the heart if I ever lost her. Dax started to cry then so I got up to go check on him throwing my boxers back on. Walking into the living room, I saw him in his rocker with a few little tear drops in his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry buddy; let's get you something to eat." I picked him up and carried him into the kitchen with me to get a bottle and headed back to the bedroom and climbed back under the covers. After I burped him, I sat him next to me on the bed as I laid back down tickling his stomach as he started cooing again. Tina started waking up then and looked at the both of us with a huge smile. "Hey boys" she said before she kissed Dax's head and leaned over to give me a kiss also. "How long have you guys been awake?" "Not long but he is clean and feed." Dax looked at her then and started to smile at his mom. "I love you Tina" She looked up at me stunned at first and then broke out into the same smile she had last night. "I love you too Mike. I love you more than I have loved any boyfriend" She leaned back over Dax to give me another kiss when Dax started to hiccup causing us to break apart laughing.

"I can't believe you are meeting his sister today!" Brittany said for the tenth time Sunday morning as I was getting Dax and me ready. I had him dressed in a pair of khakis with a little long sleeve button down shirt. "Oh look Dax is so excited to meet his future aunt and uncle." I just rolled my eyes and put my cardigan on. "Ok, how do I look?" I was wearing a multi colored shirt with a matching tank top with flats. "You look amazing" Brittany said giving me a hug. "Hey what is this for?" Brittany pulled back, "I'm just so happy to see you happy" "Thanks for everything Brittany. I never would have survived this last year without you." Mike knocked on the door then causing Brittany to let him in while I put Dax in the stroller to leave. "Hey are you guys ready to head out?" Mike asked as he walked in while I held back a small laugh. "So you guys are already dressing alike" I told him as he looked down at Dax and saw that they were both wearing khakis with blue shirts. "Yeah, yeah we are both are stinking adorable. See you later Brittany." He said as we all headed out the door.

The restaurant was just down the street from my apartment and I found I was more nervous than I had thought. "Is she going to like me?" I asked without even thinking. Mike looked at me as if I was completely crazy. "She will love you. Jen and I were the closest growing up and she truly only wants me to be happy. Kate is the serious one in the family, she takes after my dad. That introduction will be intense at first but they are all going to love both of you." Mike told me as we reached the restaurant and he started waving to a small Asian girl sitting at a table already with a taller Asian man sitting next to her. They both stood up as we got closer to them. "Hey Jen, James; this is Tina and Dax. Tina this is James and Jen." Mike said introducing us all as we sat back down in the chairs as Mike moved the stroller so it sat next to me. "Tina, it is so great to finally meet you. You would have thought living in the same city we would have met a while ago. Either way, Mike has told us so much about you." I started to realize that Mike was right and I really didn't have anything to worry about. "Yeah I am so happy to be here meeting the both of you. Mike has told me a ton about you as well. Including that you two recently got engaged. Congrats! Have you set any plans yet?" Jen just smiled at James and then looked at Mike and me again. "We decided last week that we want to get married in Florida in June. We plan on going down for a vacation the week before and then getting married on the beach that Saturday. It is only going to be close immediate family only. Do you guys think you will be able to get off work?" I was stunned that she was already including me in the family plans. "Yeah I can take a vacation from work. Tina, do you have any big things happening at school or work then?" Mike asked me. "No, I will be able to go as well." Jen started clapping like a child then. "Great! Here are some more details I can tell you about." She started pulling out a binder with a bunch of pamphlets.

Once we got done eating, Dax started fussing and went ahead and unbuckled him. I picked him up and Jen just melted over him. "Oh my gosh, he is so adorable! He looks like you Tina. May I hold him?" Jen asked as she held her arms out. I handed him over the table to her and she cradled him to her side as both her and James were talking to him causing him to giggle and laugh. "Oh, my mom is going to love you Mr. Dax. Yes she is, you are going to be favorite little boy. Mr. Mike is going isn't going to be her favorite anymore. Nope you are just too cute." Jen was cooing at him in her own baby talk causing Dax to jerk around with a grin. "I think I'm officially his favorite aunt now." She said to all the adults. "Was there any doubt? You are the crazy wild one. I believe it was you that convinced Kate to sleep on her school books so she would get smarter." Mike said causing James and Tina to laugh. "That is a story I haven't heard yet." James admitted while Mike started to laugh. "Oh I have only started with the stories." I suddenly felt as if I was an a member of this family and couldn't help but love the feeling.

Mike was pushing the stroller while I had my hands wrapped around his arm. "Jen is great. Is it crazy to already love your family and the fact that I am being included into plans?" I asked. Mike just smiled, "No its not. They all know that I don't do anything without think it through completely. So for me to tell them every detail about you and all the new things Dax do since the last time I talked to them, it just shows them that I'm not acting on a whim." "This is definatly not on a whim" I replied as we finally made it back to my apartment.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I'm trying something different by doing the story by the different character's point of view. Let me know what you think of the change. Thank you for reading the story! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

I took Dax in to the office for his 4 month appointment the first Friday in June. Walking up to the front counter, I slightly groaned to myself when I saw Marge sitting behind it. I put Dax's name down on the clipboard and waited for Marge to acknowledge me. "Hello Miss Cohen-Chang. Just have a seat and Santana will be with you shortly." She told me in her snippy voice. "Thank you Marge" I said before I pushed Dax's stroller over to an empty chair in the corner. There was a young lady sitting with her young daughter and what looked like her best friend. I started to flip through a magazine sitting on a nearby table as I heard them talking. "Abby's doctor is so cute. I tried asking him if he would be interested to go on a date with me but he turned my down, something about already having a girlfriend. I couldn't believe it, I'm by far the best thing Dr. Chang could date." I couldn't help but smile to myself as I listened to their conversation. "Yeah, all I know is his girlfriend must be a model or something to turn me down." Santana opened the door then and looked at me. "Hey Tina, Mike is ready for you and Dax now." I put the magazine back down and stood up behind Dax's stroller to push him back to the room. I stopped right in front of the girls and leaned down to their level, "Actually I am a dance instructor." I said and continued on my way to the door. Santana looked at me with a confused face. "What was that all about and why is those two looking at you like a ghost?" She asked as we were walking down the hallway. "The one was saying how she asked Mike out on a date and how he turned her down thinking he must be dating a model. I was just proving a point." Santana took Dax out of my arms and set him on the table to get his vitals. "Wow Tina I didn't know you had a badass streak. I have to admit that makes me like you that much more." She handed Dax back to me and headed back out the door.

I was becoming quite fond of the like yellow walls with the panda bears painted all around the room and the fish painted on the ceiling. I just started to acknowledge the cute monkeys painted on the cabinets when Mike walked in. "Hey you two, you are a sight for sore eyes." He said walking up and giving me a kiss and rubbing Dax's back and smiling at him. "I'm going to check Dax out and then I'm going to have Dr. Puckerman come in here and give him his shots." Mike said as he took Dax from me. He started looking in Dax's ears and going down a checklist for things babies should be doing at 4 months. "Why is a different doctor giving Dax his shots today?" I asked as Mike moved to checking Dax's legs. "Well I don't want him to associate me with needles. I want him to actually like me." Mike said smiling up at me. "I met one of your admires out in the waiting room earlier." Mike was listening to Dax's chest then and looked up at me startled. "You what?" I sat on the table next to Dax and started kicking my legs back and forth trying to mess with him a little. "There was a young mom out in the lobby talking about how she asked you out on a date and you turned her down. She was very unhappy about that." I said jokingly as he realized who I was talking about. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that crazy lady. Her name is Sugar and she thinks she is the greatest thing to everyone. I pretty sure I'm going to have to end up moving just to get away from her." Mike was saying as there was a knock on the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A man asked as he walked into the room. I noticed his coat read Dr. Noah Puckerman and realized it was time for shots. I instantly wanted to pick Dax up and leave then. "No Puck, come on in. Puck, meet Tina and Dax" "It's nice to meet you" He said holding his hand out for me to shake. "Mike tells me he needs me to give this little guy his shots now because he doesn't want his girlfriend's son to hate him so early on." Puck said laughing as he prepared the needle. Mike took Dax from my arms and held him in his arms. I turned my eyes away as Puck walked towards my boys and waited for Dax to start crying. When I saw Puck putting the cap back on and put the needle in the bio box, I turned around to see Mike holding Dax over his shoulder trying to calm him down. "You guys have a good time down in Florida and Tina; it was nice to finally meet you." "It was great to meet you too Puck." I said as I started to get our stuff back together in the stroller. "So are you ready to meet the rest of the family tomorrow?" Mike asked me as soon as Puck left the room. "No but I trust that you wouldn't feed me to the sharks. Plus the few times I have talked to your mom on the phone, she seems to like me enough." Mike gave me a peck on the cheek. "Of course she likes you and when she meets you she will love you." We were walking down the hallway then when Santana came from the other end with Sugar carrying Abby. Mike, who was still hold Dax, gave him a big hug and tickled his belly before he bent down and gave me a kiss and put Dax into the stroller. I smiled as I started to walk towards them and the front counter. "See you tomorrow babe" Mike yelled at me causing me and Santana to crack up laughing.

"I love the new highlight color sweetheart" Michelle told her over the video chat Saturday early afternoon. "Thanks mom. I kind of figured it would probably be best to take the blue out since I'm 19 anymore. I though blonde would be a nice difference." I told her as Dax started to make funny noises, so I held him up to the camera so my mom could see him. "He has gotten so big. I'm going to see you very soon Dax. Your Gammie love you very much. You have fun at the beach next week and make sure your mommy has a good time too." My mom was talking when Mike walked in the front door. "Hey Tina, are you guys about ready to head out?" He asked as he realized we were talking to my mom. "Hello Mrs. Cohen. How are you doing today?" Mike said moving into the view of the camera too. She smiled back at Mike happy to see him too. "Hello Mike, we are doing pretty well here. I hear you guys have a busy day today to go alone with your busy week coming up." Mike nodded slightly, "Yep today is all about introducing Tina and Dax to the rest of the family and last minute touches on the wedding party outfits." "Sounds like fun. I will let you go but Mike if you don't start calling me Michelle, I will have to bop you when we meet in person." She said with a smile. "See you later Michelle" "Bye mom" I turned the camera off and turned around to face Mike. "Are you ready?"

We walked into the bridal shop and saw a bunch of people sitting in the chairs and couches right inside the door. I saw Jen stand up from a chair and run over to us with the rest of the family following close behind. "I'm so glad you all could make it." Jen said giving all of us a hug and backed away as the rest of the family stood around us waiting for introductions. "Mom and dad, this is Tina and Dax." Mike said as his parents stepped forward. Julia walked up and gave me a hug and held her arms out as an invitation to hold Dax. "Tina it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person and Dax you are absolutely adorable." Mike Sr. stepped forward then and held his hand out to shake mine. "Tina it is a pleasure to meet you." After I met the rest of the family, we split up into guys and girls to the separate parts of the store to try on the suits and dresses.

My dad and I were sitting in two chairs waiting for James and Ben to finish trying on their tuxes. I had Dax sitting in my lap playing with one of his stuffed animals while I just watched him. "You seem like you are attached to that little boy already." My dad said to me as I looked up to him. "I really am dad." "You aren't concerned about the fact that he isn't yours?" I looked back down at Dax as he looked up and me and gave me a huge smile and it made my heart melt a little bit. "No it doesn't matter to me. I love him as if he was my own and I love Tina. I can see myself going through all of this one day with her and the thought just makes me smile more than I ever thought I could." I told my dad as he started to smile and a look of understanding crossed his face. "Well then I am happy for you. So do I get to hold my sort of grandson?" I handed Dax to my dad as I just sat and watched them.

"So Tina, you seem pretty happy with my brother." Kate said to me as they were waiting for the others to finish trying their dresses on. "I really am. Mike is an amazing guy and can't imagine life without him." I admitted turning to look at her. "Mike has always been a special guy and is very important to me. He has always thought like my mom and sister and not always picking the best choice in life. I will say that you seem to be good for him though." Unsure of where she was going with the conversation, I just nodded my head and replied, "Thank you" "Do you love him?" Smiling at the question because I realized she was just trying to protect her younger brother from any heartache that might come to him, I answered her. "I do love Mike very much. He is very important to me and wouldn't dream of hurting him." Kate's face lit up slightly then as she reached for my hand pulling me up. "Now that we have that taken care of, let's find you a dress." She said as we quickly walked over to a nearby rack that was full of not too formal dresses for me to look through.

We weren't leaving for Florida until Tuesday morning because Tina's class had their dance recital Sunday night. I had just finished packing when the taxi I called for arrived in front of my building. I put my luggage in the truck and we headed to Tina's building a few streets away. She was sitting on the front step with Dax in her lap and Brittany next to her. We came to a stop and I put her luggage in the back with mine. "I will see you on Sunday night. You and Santana have fun but please don't trash the place." Tina told Brittany as she gave her a hug and I took Dax sitting in his car seat and climbed on into the cab. We arrived in Florida 3 hours later and instantly loved it. After renting a car and getting our entire luggage, we headed to the large house my family was staying at for the whole trip. We were in the car driving listening to an oldie station, when Mike started singing along. I had no idea he could sing, he wasn't the greatest but he was still really good. I ended up just staring at him shell shocked when he finally looked over at me confused. "What?" "I had no idea you could sing like that." "I only sing when I really want to and in front of people I'm really comfortable around." He admitted before turning his full attention back to driving. "You are comfortable with me?" He laughed, "Yeah I am, considering other stuff I have done in front of you, singing really isnt that bad." He wagged his eyebrows back at me while I turned beet red and turned my attention to the road ahead of us.

When we got to the house, we found out that Jen, James, and Kate were driving around town getting last minute details figured out while Mike Sr., Julia, Ben, Camie and Callie were playing out back on the beach. Tina and I took all of our stuff upstairs and changed into our swimsuits and put some lotion on and headed to the back deck to join them. There was a large cabana that covered the deck and it had steps that went down to the beach where the girls were playing while the adults sat drinking tea on the deck. "I'm so glad you guys finally made it" mom said as she stood up to give us all hugs and take Dax away from me and started to sway with him and make him giggle. "It is so beautiful here. I never expected it to really look like this." Tina said as she was staring at the ocean. "Have you never been to the beach before?" I asked her. She turned around to look at me a shook her head. "We will stay up here and watch Dax. How about you two go play on the beach for awhile before dinner." My dad said as Tina grabbed my hand and started to run down the stairs. The first thing she did when we made it to the ground was run straight for the ocean. She swam so far that I was afraid she would get too tired trying to swim back, so I called for her and finally got her to stop. "Are you planning on going to visit Africa this afternoon?" I asked when I finally reached her. "I'm so sorry. This place is so brilliant, I can't help it." I pulled her in close to me and gave her a kiss. "I'm so glad you're happy and that I get to experience this with you but I have something very important to tell you" I started as I watched her face go from scared to expectant, "Tag" I shouted as I started to swim away as fast as I could.

"Look at that Dax" Julia said turning him around in her lap so he could see the ocean. "Your mom and dad are having a good time out there." "You are calling Mike his father?" Ben asked as he turned around to look at Julia. "As far as I'm concerned, Mike is that boy's dad." Mike Sr. replied and they were quite once again.

After their game of tag in the water, Tina and I started to help my nieces build a large sand castle. We had just finished it when Jen and Kate had come back. Jen and James were each going to stay in their family's rental houses until the wedding night and to spend some one on one time with everyone. "So the real question is should we leave it up or tear it down?" Tina asked looking at our creation. "I say we leave it up all week." Callie said as Jen joined us on the beach. "I'm so glad you guys made it! While you are down here, we need to get some pictures. I plan on making a huge scrapbook of the whole trip." Jen said and knowing her as well as I do, I ran up the steps to grab Dax. He was now keeping my dad company while my mom, Kate, and Ben were working on supper. Smiling while I held Dax in his board shorts and matching shirt and Tina standing next to me with my arm around her while Jen took the picture. "Perfect"

The rest of the week had passed by pretty quickly with sightseeing and wedding preparations. We had spent all day at the hotel decorating the patio where the reception was going to take place and the beach where the sunset ceremony was going to happen. I was sitting on the stage on the patio while feeding Dax a bottle when Jen came up and sat beside me. "This small simple wedding is a lot more work than I thought it would be." She said wiping her forehead. "Yes but it will be beautiful. I always thought a beach front wedding would be great and now I can see that I was right." I admitted looking around at how the decorations looked with the ocean in the background and then I focused on Mike who was hanging up another paper lantern and smiled back when he saw me. "Don't worry; you will be able to have the same option sooner than later." Jen told me as she gently nudged my shoulder. I looked at her confused not sure by what she was getting at. "Oh please, I see the way my brother looks at you. There was one point in our lives where we told each other everything no matter what. I can read him better than our parents and the look he has now is love. I promise you he will propose one day in the future and your beach wedding will be possible then." Jen said before James called her about a question and she darted off.

The morning of the wedding, I woke up and headed downstairs to get some coffee. I was going to help Jen and the girls with their hair while doing my own hair and makeup at the same time. Mike had already told me not to worry about Dax and just take care of the girls. Mike was the second groomsman in the wedding and was going to be walking with James's sister. At the request of James's grandmother who is very old fashion, the wedding party was kept only for relatives, so it was Ben, Kate, Mike and James's sister Kara. Mike was just pleased that he really didn't have that many duties today not that he would have complained if he did. After having a family brunch in the house everyone started to get ready before the limo showed up to take us all to the hotel. The guys were all getting ready in their separate rooms and then were to wait downstairs for the girls to finish. All of us girls were in the large family room upstairs getting ready together. I had just finished Camie's hair when I walked over to another mirror and started to take out my curlers when Jen walked into the room from the bathroom with her hair done and her dress on. "How do I look?" She asked in the simple white gown that had spaghetti straps and matching white heels with her hair up in an organized but messy bun. We all started to awe at her and give her hugs. We made our way down the stairs to meet up with the guys about 20 minutes later. I found Mike sitting sideways on his chair with Dax sitting on his belly as I walked up beside him surprising him. "So do I look as good as you two?" I asked causing him to look up and I saw his mind going blank. "You are so beautiful. It really isn't fair to Jen that you look like this." Mike said standing up with Dax. I had a light blue dress that had spaghetti straps and had a princess top to it that stopped just below my knees. Mike gave me a light kiss before Jen came down the stairs and all the attention shifted to her.

As soon as we got to the church, everyone went their separate way. Jen, Kate, and Julia headed to the bridal room to meet up with Kara and James's mom and the rest of us head to the lobby where there was a small path that led to where the ceremony was taking place. Mike bent down and gave me a kiss before him and Ben headed off to the grooms suite. I turned around surprised to see Mike Sr. still standing next to me. I gave him a big smile while trying to keep a hold of a squirmy Dax. "Why don't you go ahead and take a seat outside. The wedding is going to be starting in about 10 minutes. You can sit in the front row next to Julia and me if you would like." He said in his deep voice. "That sounds great. I will head out there now." I told him as he gave me the biggest smile that I had ever seen from him before he headed off to the bridal suite to find Jen.

The ceremony went perfectly. After the pictures were over, we headed back up the stairs to eat dinner. The bride and groom were sitting at their own private table up front and the rest of the wedding party sat at tables around theirs. I was sitting next to Tina while she was holding Dax but talking to my mom when Jen came rushing over to our table. "Mom we have a problem!" "What happened?" Kate asked appearing out of nowhere behind us. "The singer for the band never made it here and now it's too late to find a replacement!" Jen said in a panic. "Don't worry; I'm sure we can find someone. Let me go talk to the manager." Kate started to walk back into the lobby then. "Hey wait, I have an idea. Could you hold Dax for me?" Tina asked holding him out for my mom to hold. "Jen what is your wedding song?" Jen was confused but answered quickly. "It's L-O-V-E" Tina nodded and then grabbed my hand to pull me up. "What are you doing?" I asked her as she pulled me up on the stage with her. "We are going to sing for your sister." "What? I can't do that! I don't sing in public!" Tina padded my cheek and smiled, "Mike this is for Jen. This is her day and you are her brother; so we are going to sing for her." Tina turned to the band then and told them what was going on before she turned back around handing me a microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. First off I want to thank everyone for coming on behalf of the happy couple and second I want to say congrats to James and Jen. I would now ask the couple to make their way to the dance floor for their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Li." Tina said and then the music started to play. I could feel my emotions getting the best of me and my throat went dry all of a sudden. Tina took my hand then a squeezed it, "You're going to be great." She breathed to me and I started to sing.

"Thank you so much. It was perfect." Jen said for the millionth time as she gave us one last hug before she ran out to the limo with James. I turned back to see Mike standing next to me talking to one of his aunts and his parents with Dax fast asleep on his shoulder and couldn't help but smile to myself. I walked over and leaned against his other arm as he pulled it up and wrapped it around me. "Tina that was brilliant thinking on your part, you saved the reception and who knew my son could sing like that?" Mike Sr. said to me causing me to beam back at everyone. "It was no big deal really. Mike, we really should get Dax back to the house though." I said looking up at him. "Actually, we are getting ready to head out and would like to babysit him tonight. We figured you two would like some alone time." Julia said holding her arms out. Mike looked down at me and I just nodded like crazy. "That sounds great!" Mike said sliding Dax to her. We said goodbye to everyone and started to walk out the door. "So I'm thinking a walk on the beach, maybe a drink or two at the bar here, and then getting a hotel room?" Mike asked as he led me out the doors to the beach. "Hmmm you read my mind!"

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Then next one will take place jump ahead to the holiday months. I don't want to continue this story too long but do have a bunch of ideas I want to get down first. Please let me know any thought you might have about the story, I appreciate all of them! Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and the smell of bacon. Shifting slightly in the bed, I looked towards the clock and saw that it was 6:45am. I groaned slightly and then glanced to a picture sitting next to the clock in a sea shell frame. It was the picture that Jen took of Mike, Dax, and I on the beach with the sand castle next to us. Unable to stop by self I started to think back to the vacation.

After we came home from vacation, things stayed just the same. Mike was staying at my apartment 4 nights a week at least and Brittany disappeared more often than not. It was a little over a month after vacation when I finally sat her down to find out what was going on. "Brittany, you are my family and I know something is going on. Please just tell me. There isn't anything you can tell me that will make me walk away or hate you." I told her as we sat on the couch eatting Lucky Charms one morning. She sighed but nodded, "You are right. There is something up with me and I'm just afraid to admit to it but I also know that you won't say anything bad about it. I thought I always knew what I wanted; a dance career, a husband and a couple of kids. Then when we went to Dax's first doctor's appointment and I met Santana, things began to change. I thought at first she was a great new friend but shortly after I started to develop feelings for her. Two months ago she kissed me at a bar as part drinking game but we ended up liking it. After talking through everything, we decided to give a relationship a try. So I can officially tell you that Santana and I are dating and I couldn't be happier." It was true, Brittany looked the happiest I had ever seen her and couldn't help but smile back to her. "Brittany we have been friends for a while now and I knew something more has been going on for awhile between you two." "Does this mean you approve? This doesn't freak you out?" "What? Of course not, nothing would make me love you less than my sister." I told her before I gave her a hug while she started to cry happy tears.

Mike came walking into the bedroom and ending my memory. "Hey I didn't think you would be awake yet. I was hoping to have breakfast sitting on the bed when you did." He said sitting down with the tray of food in front of him. "I think I'm just too nervous to sleep late today. I mean today is the last day of finals for me for good. The idea of never having to study and cram for a test, is thrilling in itself but I do miss Mr. Dax. It has been torture having him gone all day yesterday and last night." I said slightly pouty as I took a bite of toast. Mike just smiled back at me and rubbed my back. "Don't worry about that. He is fine and you will do amazing on your finals and as soon as they are done, you can go pick Dax up from Brittany and Santana's place and come back home. I will be home later this afternoon and then we can celebrate because of your success." Mike said as he got off the bed and started to head to the kitchen. "Now, you finish eating and get dressed. You have to be at the school at 8 and you miss the test if you are late." He said trying to sound serious but it only caused us both to crack up laughing.

"Ok now remember, I won't have my phone turned on, so if the girls run into any problems they are supposed to call you." I told Mike as I started to walk out the front door. "Yes I know, now get going and do awesome. I love you and am very proud of you. Go kick some ass!" Mike said as he gave me a kiss and I ran out the door. I couldn't believe how nervous I was as I walked to school. It was the middle of October and after today all I will have to do for my degree is clinical hours as a teacher at a nearby campus. It just seems crazy to me still though, two years ago I was lost and now I'm closer to everything I had ever wanted. I have a career in my future that I didn't know I wanted but can't imagine being without, a son who is everything I never thought to ask for, and a boyfriend that exceeds any thing I ever thought possible. When Artie left me, I thought my world was over but I never thought it would be the blessing I needed.

I walked in front of Brittany and Santana's building and had to stop myself from running up and saying hi to Dax. They had moved in together last month. It all started when Mike's lease was coming up and he had to sign a new contract to stay. He came over to my apartment that night with the papers in hand and he looked exhausted. Brittany and I had been sitting on the couch with Dax crawling across the floor playing with his toys when he knocked on the door. I opened it and he had come in storming past me. "Mike, what are you doing here? You said you had to be up early and was going to stay at your place tonight." I asked him confused while Brittany leaned forward and picked up Dax as Mike began to pace. "This is the reason I am here. I received a contract for my apartment I have to sign by tomorrow. The problem is that it is for 3 more years and I don't know if I still want to be there for 3 more years. I mean eventually I want to live with you and possibly grow together even more after that but it will be kind of hard if I'm tied down to my current place. Then again, we haven't been together a long time and I'm afraid that all of this would freak you out and didn't want to do that but I figured it is the best thing to do. So what do you think about all this?" he finally stopped and looked straight at me. I was standing there just staring at him unsure of what I was supposed to say and kind of taken back by everything. Mike saw that I was having a hard time processing everything so he gently walked up in front of me and took by hands in his. "Tina, I need to know if you think I should sign this contract. I want to build a future with you and don't want to be tied down to something if we want to change something." I started to process things more clearly then and realize finally what he was asking. The thought of being together and raising a family had crossed his mind too. "I think we should move in together." I told him and he wrapped me up in a hug. We spent the rest of the night going over the details but it wasn't getting anywhere until Santana had gotten to the apartment. "Why doesn't Brittany just move in with me and you guys can stay here." She said taking another bite of pizza. We all loved the idea and planned on moving everything the following weekend. I reached the school campus then ending my daydream, "Here goes nothing"

"It amazes me that you think leprechauns and unicorns are real but you can make scrambled eggs that I would kill for." Santana said as I started to make some for myself. "My brother Rory showed me how to make them when I was younger. I love making them for you but if you try to tell me that Santa isn't real I will stop." Santana started to laugh as she sat at the counter eating with Dax sitting in his highchair next to her. He was snacking on his baby cereal that Tina had left but I also gave him some banana pieces which he seemed to like even more. "Can you say Aunt Tana?" She kept asking him but all he would say his "mom" or "anky" which meant his teddy bear blanket. "He isn't going to say it no matter what you say. You aren't the only one getting upset though, Mike is mad that he hasn't come up with anything for him yet either." I told her as I cracked my eggs onto the pan but not before telling them I was sorry but I had to eat. "What do they want Dax to call Mike anyway?" Santana asked me but still played with Dax. "I'm not sure but I think they both secretly hope he goes with daddy. Artie was a tool and don't think he will ever come back." "Well that is a shame because you are the cutest little thing I ever saw." Santana said in her own baby voice. I had just put my eggs on my plate and turned around to see a bunch of Santana's eggs on Dax's tray and he was eating them. "Why is he eating your eggs?" I asked in a panic. "What? They are really good and I thought he would like them. You don't have to worry, he his old enough to eat them." She said not really grasping a big problem. "No you can't give Dax eggs. Mike and Tina both told me never to give them to him. Tina can't eat eggs either." I said as I was clearing his tray off and getting what was left out of his mouth. Santana was staring at me as she slowly stood up and turned my shoulders so I had to look at her. "Brittany, why doesn't Tina eat eggs?" "They make her feel bad and she has to go to the hospital. That why I never fix my scrambler eggs at her place." Santana let go of me then and started to pace. "Well maybe it won't be too bad. He has been eating them for a bit and seems fine. We need to watch him though and make sure he will be ok. As long as he doesn't start to cou…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Dax started to cough and gag. She threw the tray off of the highchair and picked Dax up. "We need to get him to the hospital now!"

I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and picking up all of Tina's books that were scattered on the table and decided to go for a run. Every other Friday, I only have to see patients in the afternoon and have the morning free to myself. Usually, Tina and I wake up late and play with Dax all morning in our pajamas but I had the morning to myself and decided to go for a run. We lived about half a mile from Central Park and wanted to run there for a little while today. I had just made it to the park when my phone rang and saw that it was Santana. I slowed to a walk as I answered it. "Hey Tana, what's up?" "Mike, I gave Dax some eggs not knowing not to. He started to have an allergy attack so we brought him to the hospital down the street and they were able to give him some epi. He has an IV and is fine now." She said in a panic. "I'm on my way" I told her flatly and took off at a dead run to the hospital. It was over a mile away but I didn't care and all I could think was that my son was hurt and he needed me. I had really been hoping he would start to call me daddy but I didn't want to push him or Tina. My beeper went off as I was rounding to the block next to hospital from the ER since I was considered his primary doctor. I ran straight through the ER doors and saw Santana standing in the hallway talking with another doctor. "What is going on?" I asked approaching them. "Well it seems he just had an allergy attack. I want to do a few blood tests before he leaves but I want to monitor him for a few hours just to make sure. He is sleeping right now though." The doctor told me but I grabbed the chart out of his hands anyway. "I want to go ahead and have a lower gi and scratch test done. I want to rule everything out and while you're at it, I want to get some cultures done as well." I said still looking at the chart. "Dr. Chang, I really don't think all of that is necessary." I looked up at him with flames in my eyes. "That little boy had an allergy attack and I want to know if there is anything else wrong with him or what else he might be allergic too. Is that really too much to ask for? He is only a few months old and is my patient so I get the final say. You don't tell me how to do my job as his doctor. I…" "Michael!" Santana yelled at me causing me to turn my head at her and saw that I was out of line. "You need to stop. All that really needs to be done right now is some lab work." She said more calmly as I started to also calm down and turned back to the doctor. "I'm sorry; this is just an important patient of mine. Would you please page Dr. Puckerman to come and finish the care for this patient?" I told him as I looked into the doorway and saw Brittany sitting on the bed looking the saddest I had ever seen her. "Of course and what is the reason that you can't treat him?" The other doctor had asked. Sighing as I looked back at him. "He is my girlfriend's son." He nodded and walked away. I turned my attention back to Santana then. "Thank you for that. I need you to call Marge and tell her I won't be in today because of a family emergency. I will call Tina." I said and started to walk into the room. "I'm not going in either boss. I can't leave Brittany." She said in a whisper. "That's fine with me Tana." I walked in and saw the sleeping baby and my heart sank.

Brittany was lying sitting on the bed next to Dax just playing with his hair while he slept. She saw me walk in to the room and her eyes were red from crying. "I'm so sorry this happened, Mike. Be mad at me and Tana, it was my fault because I didn't tell her." She spluttered out before Santana walked back in the room. "Brittany it is ok. It was an accident and he is fine. No one is to blame." I said quietly as I smiled at Brittany and sent Tina a quick message telling her to call me. "Hey Brit, why don't we go to the gift shop and find a cute teddy for Dax?" Santana said as she held out her hand for Brittany to take. "Ok, I will be back shortly Dax." She said as she kissed his forehead and they both left the room. Once they were gone, I climbed up into the bed and gently picked Dax up and sat on the bed with him lying against my chest. I had just started pushing his hair around like Brittany was doing when my phone went off. I instantly knew it was Tina and quickly but quietly answered. "Hey Tina" "Mike is something wrong? I finished the test and we are on break now while Mr. Shue grades them." She said very worried. "Everything is fine now Tina but Santana accidently gave Dax eggs this morning not knowing about your allergy. Dax did have a reaction and they had to bring him to the hospital. Again he is fine though, he is sleeping here on me. He has an IV and has to stay for a few hours but he is going to be perfectly fine." I could hear her starting to hyperventilate over the phone. "What? Are you sure he is ok? I can't really leave right now but I will go ask him. He should understand it's a family emergency because I need to get there so you can go to work." Tina started to babble. "Tina, stop. Everything is fine now with Dax. I'm here with him and am not going anywhere. I called into work today. You need to finish your school stuff and then come up here. I love you and will see you shortly." "Ok give him a kiss for me. I love you too" She said shakily as she hung up the phone.

About twenty minutes had passed by before I started to feel Dax start to move around. I looked down at him and saw his eyes open up and focus on me. He started to smile at me and pat my chest when he said," dada".

At first I didn't think I heard him right and started to frown slightly from the shock. His face showed his worry and he said it again. This time knowing exactly what he said, I picked him up all the way and hugged him close to me. "That's right buddy, I'm your daddy." I told him as I pulled him back still smiling at me until he discovered his IV. Brittany and Santana returned a few minutes later and were both thrilled to see him awake. They gave him the blue bear they had bought and he started to giggle and play with it. I was telling them about him calling me dad while he sat in front of me on the bed playing with the bear when Tina came rushing into the room. She dumped her stuff on the floor right inside of the door and flew over to the bed to pick up Dax who started to reach for her as soon as he saw her. "Oh my gosh baby, are you ok? I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner but I'm here now." I looked up at her trying to get her attention. She saw me and I mouthed, "How did it go?" She smiled back and did the same. "I passed I start clinical on Monday." I smiled at her and gave her a silent round of applause. "Tina, do you hate me and Santana now?" Brittany asked quietly from the corner. "How can you ask me that Brittany? I could never hate you or Santana. It was an accident and now we all know better. The important thing is you guys got him here quickly and everything turned out ok." Tina said honestly causing Brittany to get up and hug her while she was still holding Dax. "Thank you Tina. I love you guys"

Brittany and Santana had gone to get some food for everyone while I was sitting in a chair and Tina on the bed with Dax when Dr. Puck came in the room. "Hey guys, how is he feeling?" He asked looking between Dax and the chart. "Everything seems fine. He is acting like normal again." Tina said while he checked his lungs, ears, and throat. "Well great. I'm going to go sign the discharge papers and we will see about getting you guys out of here. I do want to see him in the office in about a month though." He said before turning to walk out of the room. I ran after him and caught him in the hallway. "Hey thanks again man for doing this. I didn't realize until Santana was yelling at me, how much this little boy affected my thinking." I said hanging my head in shame. "Don't even worry about it. I am going to go ahead and change him to my patient though so no one complains." Smiling I replied, "Sounds good to me" I hit his shoulder before walking back into the room to see both Tina and Dax looking at me, "dada" Dax said before he hiccupped.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the issue with the chapter last night. Please continue to leave your feedback about the story! Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

It was the Friday before Dax's first birthday and we were sitting in the exam room waiting for Dr. Puck to come in. "So this is what it is like to sit here and wait for us doctors." Mike said while we were sitting down watching Dax standing by the block table trying to stack a couple of them. "I know it's a total pain right?" I said sarcastically as Puck walked in. "Hey guys, how's Mr. Dax doing?" He asked as he walked into the room at the same time that Mike picked Dax up and we all walked over to the table. "So do you guys have everything ready for the party?" Puck asked while he was listening to his lungs and heart. "I think so. We are going to the portrait studio in the mall tomorrow to get some family and first birthday pictures and we have everything ready for a safari party on Sunday. You guys are still coming right?" Puck nodded his head as he undid Dax's diaper. "Yep, we wouldn't miss it. Rachel is dying to meet some of my friends and Noelle just learned how to crawl, so she will have a good time too." He answered as the guys were getting Dax's clothes back on. "You did get him an egg free cake I assume." Puck said as he was documenting the chart. "We sure did. We pick it up first thing on Sunday." I replied. Puck recommended we do a scratch test at his check up appointment a month after he had to go to the hospital. We found out that he is allergic to eggs, beans, and fish. I remember feeling so sorry for him when we found out because he would never get to know the wonderful taste of sushi. "Well everything looks good. I will go ahead and let you guys head on out and will see you Sunday after noon." Puck said as he ducked out of the room.

We stopped for some pizza on our way back to the apartment for supper that night. Tina decided it would be better if we go ahead and do most of the decorating now that way it's one less thing we have to do tomorrow or Sunday. First we hung up the banner that was green and had safari animals all around the words Happy Birthday Dax. Then we taped cutout animals all along the walls and on the kitchen counter that faced the living room. The last thing we did was hang some streamers and more cutout animals from the fan and light fixtures in the kitchen, living room, and dining room. I had stepped inside the bathroom real quick to wash my hands so I could eat a piece of cold pizza, when I saw Tina just outside the bathroom door but her attention was directed at the wall. I slowly walked over to her and realized she was filming Dax as he was talking to the monkey cutout that we had hanging from a shelf. He was saying some real words and baby words but it was the sweetest thing. I looked down at Tina and saw that she had a happy tear in her eye and wiped it away for her. She tilted her head up to look at me then. "Our baby is growing up." I smiled back to her, "Yeah he is"

We woke up early on Saturday morning and headed to the airport to meet the grandparents and get some breakfast. "I can't believe he is already a year old." Michelle said as she gave Dax a piece of her grapefruit. "I can't believe it has been less than a year that we have known Dax and Tina." My mom said as she was carrying on with Michelle. The two of them were getting along as well as the dads were. No worries about the in-laws liking each other, I thought to myself. "So I was thinking, after we get the pictures taken, why don't we all spend the rest of the day at the zoo?" Tina said with a half smile and half pout look on her face that I knew no one would be able to deny. "That sounds great to us darling. We better start heading to the mall though if we want to make it on time." My mom said and we all started to get up then and make our way to the mall down the street. As soon as we got there, they showed us the station that we would be using. Tina pulled Dax's picture shirt out of the diaper bag and said that she was going to go change him and clean him up. "Now remember, no matter how much extra it costs, take as many pictures as possible throughout the entire time. This is a trip I want to remember." I told the photographer and she just nodded with a smile as Tina came back carrying Dax.

"Ok can I have Dax at first with the big number one and we will get a few shots of just him first." The photographer said as she placed him where she needed him too while Tina and I made goofy faces to get him to laugh his hardest. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a light green shirt that had a little panda sown on the side. Tina took one look at it at the department store and built this whole plan around that shirt. She thought it would be important to capture what was happening in our lives as a family with each of Dax's birthdays. "Next I want Tina to stand over to the side here facing the wall while you hold Dax so he is facing you. I want to get the two of you to smile at each other." The photographer said as Tina started smiling at Dax and gently singing her favorite song to him that caused him to smile every time. I got so caught up in it that I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing. Since Tina had her back to me, I was able to walk up behind her without her noticing. "Great, now could you set him in front of the blocks here in the corner?" She asked and Tina set him down and turned around to see me on one knee with a little blue box opened in my hand.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had just set Dax down thinking the lady wanted to get a few pictures of him playing, when I turn around and see Mike down on one knee. "Tina, I promise to always be there for you, Dax, and any other children we might have. I love you more than you could possibly imagine and want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. Will you marry me Tina?" Mike asked as his voice was starting to tremble. I had tears gathering in my eyes and without even having to think about it, I was nodding along like a bobble head. "Yes of course I will" I shouted as I let him put the ring on my finger and then jumped at him causing Mike to have to catch me and he spun me around. By the time he had set me down, Dax figured something was going on and walked over to us with his arms up in the air. Mike bent down and picked him up and I held my hand out so he could see the pretty ring. The photographer spent the next 20 minutes taking tons of different poses and non posed pictures before she announced that we were finished. "So give me about twenty minutes and then I will have your portraits ready for you." She said as we started to get our stuff together. "How long have you been planning this?" I asked Mike as I was putting my shoes back on. "The day you made the appointment, I knew this would be something that we would want to remember forever and pass on to the rest of the family. Plus I had asked your parents for their approval at Christmas time." He said as he tied his last sneaker and stood up in front of me. "So did you like it?" Smiling up at him, "It was the perfect proposal." I told him and we headed to the tables just outside the studio where the parents were all sitting. They all knew of course what Mike was going to do but they were all excited to see the ring and that his plan had worked. We went and looked at our picture after a few minutes and I immediately fell in love with all of them. "I don't know how to choose. I wish we could buy all of them because I love all of them so much." I said trying to pick out our favorite ones. "We will take the deluxe package." Julia had said from behind me. Mike and I looked up at her then in shock. "This is our engagement present to you." She said and the lady started to put everything together. I think my favorite picture was the one that we had blown up and framed for our living room. It is a picture of the three of us all smiling at the camera with my new ring sparkling on my hand.

We had made it to the zoo about an hour later even though everyone was already starting to get worn out. Dax absolutely loved it though. Mike was in charge of taking care of Dax while our moms were asking me question after question about the wedding. I had known after a certain point that this was the end game and that I loved Mike and we would always be together and had already given some thought to the wedding. "As long as the colors are pastel, I don't care what specific colors are used." I said as we were walking through the petting zoo trying to catch up with the guys. We had found them in with the ducks and saw Dax trying to chase after three of them while Mike was slightly jogging behind them. I was glad I had remembered to bring the video camera and pulled it out of my purse to record it. "He really is Dax's daddy isn't he?" Julia asked while we were all watching them. "He has been this whole time. Dax is a very special boy to have Mike in his life." My mom said and I couldn't help but nod and smile.

It was 7pm before we made it back to the apartment. Tina went straight to Dax's room to get him into his pajamas while I put the stuff we had got from the zoo on the table. We had picked up a few last minute gifts and decorations for the party in the morning. "Night my Dax, I will see you in the morning for your birthday." I heard Tina say from the bedroom. "Night mommy" I heard his little voice tries to say and then saw her walking out a second later. "I can't believe everything that happened today." She told me as she was walking over to where I was sitting on the arm of the couch. "I know it was a crazy day. I'm just glad you liked the proposal." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her as she stood in between my legs. "I loved the proposal but I think I would like for you to make the engagement official, if you know what I mean." She said as she gave me a kiss. Catching up to her thought quickly, I picked her up and ran to the bedroom.

We had set he alarm for the next morning so we could finish some last minute things and both are up for Dax. Tina was working on cutting up veggies and putting the lunch wraps together while I finished the decorations and wrapped his presents. "So the parents are grabbing the cake for us on their way over here and we should expect them around 12:30 and everyone else around 1." She told me when we heard Dax start to fuss a little. We both ran into the room to say hi to him at the same time. Tina picked him up and sat with him on the couch while I grabbed his breakfast but he seemed too interested in the decorations to eat. We took turns and finally got him feed and cleaned up ready to go around 11. I had just finished hanging up the picture frame with the picture of the three of us in it when Dax made a grunting sound realizing that he now had a dirty diaper. "I will go change him." Tina said looking up to me while I was standing on a chair in the living room. I got the last corner secured when I heard a knock on the door. Dang parents, I thought, we told the 30 minutes early not 2 hours early. I made it to the door and opened it not knowing the guys standing on the other side. "Can I help you?" I asked trying to be as friendly as I could to the stranger and only opening the door enough so he could see my face. "Yeah, I was looking for someone who used to live here but I guess she must have moved. Sorry" He said as he started to walk backwards slowly. "No wait, are you looking for Brittany or Tina?" I asked thinking he was a old friend of theirs that I hadn't met yet. "Tina, I was looking for Tina. I was just going to stop by and say hi to her today." He said with a kind non robber smile. "She still lives here, come on in and have a seat and I will get her for you." I told him as I opened the door farther and let him enter. The guy walked in taking in the whole place but I saw his eyes glued to the picture I had just hung up. "We just had that picture taken yesterday. Tina wanted to have family pictures and Dax's first birthday pictures done at the same time." I told him trying to lighten the mood. "It is a really great picture. Dax has gotten big." The guy said as I nodded back with a smile and started to head to Dax's room to get Tina when the door opened and I saw Dax running out of it. He came running straight to me yelling "daddy, daddy" and I bent over to pick him up. "He is all clean and ready for his party now. Did I hear…" Tina was saying until she looked around me and saw the guys standing behind me. "Artie? What are you doing here?" She asked and it finally dawned on me who this guy was. This was the guy that left Tina when she was pregnant and didn't want anything to do with his son. "Hi Tina, I was in town and wanted to stop by and say hi." He started to say with a smile on his face while she still had a frown on hers. "I'm going to take Dax into his bedroom for a bit." I said as I backed into the room leaving the two staring at each other. I pushed the door partially closed and sat door beside it while Dax started to play with his blocks.

"Why are you here and not in California?" I asked getting more and more pissed off. "The contract I was under had ended and I came back here to sign a new contract for another tour. I remembered that today was his birthday and thought I would stop by to see you guys." He said still smiling a little, I guess hoping I would as well. "We have a very busy day today. Our friends and family are coming over soon for the birthday party." I told him wanting him to leave. "I know. My mom saw yours at the store two weeks ago and had said they were coming up here to see you guys. I'm sorry I stopped by unannounced but I thought it would be good for his dad to be here on his birthday." He said starting to get more ticked off. "You are not his dad; his dad is Mike. You are the sperm donor who left me to fend for myself when he was born. You haven't been here where you should have been. Career has always been number one priority for you. So don't you dare make me try to make me feel bad because I didn't invite you to the birthday party." I yelled at him before stopping myself to take a breath and try to compose myself. "I know I haven't been there for you guys but I just thought it might be good for me to stop by." He said as be both calmed down. "So, is Mike your husband?" He asked trying to be civilized. "Not yet, we are engaged. Dax already calls him daddy though and we have been living together for awhile now. He was Dax's doctor until we started dating. Dax means just as much to him as I do and he doesn't put anything above us." I said in a nicer voice. "That's good. I'm glad you found someone Tina. Could I see Dax? I brought him present." He asked and I thought about it for a second. "Mike, could you bring Dax out here please?" I shouted back to the door and the both of them came out a few seconds later. I took Dax for Mike's arms and walked closer to Artie. "Dax, this is Artie. Can you say hi?" I asked him while he laid the side of his head on my shoulder but let out a small wave. "Hello Dax, it's good to meet you. I brought a present for you on your birthday today." Artie said as he reached in his bag and pulled out a elephant stuffed animal and handed it to Dax. "Thank you", Dax said in his baby voice. Artie smiled at him and said. "You're welcome". Artie looked back up to me then, "Your mom said that he liked animals. I'm going to go ahead and head out. Thank you for letting me see him Tina." Artie said as I nodded back to him. "Bye Artie", he walked around me heading to the door. "Thanks for being such a good dad to him Mike. He deserves someone like you." Artie said as he passed Mike. Mike smiled at him, "Thank you. My son is a pretty special little boy." Mike replied. "Goodbye" Artie said as he closed the door behind him.

Everyone showed up for the party right on time and Mike and I had already forgotten about the whole Artie issue. Everyone loved Dax's party decorations and his safari outfit of cargo khaki shorts with a button down t-shirt. He had a blast eat his first egg free cake and opening his presents. I think his favorite part though was having everyone he loved in the room with him. He had his Aunt Santana, Brittney, and Jen eating out of the palm of his hand and his grandparents were even worse. I had walked into the kitchen to start putting some of the fruit away when I felt Mike behind me. "This is by far the best party ever." He said resting his chin on my shoulder. "It really is" I said sighing. "What are you thinking right now?" He asked me. I knew he was worried about what Artie's visit would cause me to act like tonight but I was smarter than Mike about some things. "I'm thinking I would like to get married in Hawaii on the beach." I said causing Mike to turn me around in his arms. "Sounds perfect"

That June…

The end of June found Mike and me standing in front of a minister exchanging vows. Our closest friends and family had joined us for this special day and Dax was standing next to Mike with holding the small pillow with the rings. The sun was nice and warm for our wedding and the sky was bright blue. I had thought up till now that Jen's was the best beach wedding ever but I was wrong. My Hawaiian beach wedding was far better.

The next May…

Mike and I took our daughter to her first appointment with Dr. Puck. Dax stayed at Aunt Brittany's house while his new baby sister went to see the doctor. Melody Anne Chang was born on April 26th surrounded by everyone she loves including her older brother. Mike and I couldn't be any happier now.


End file.
